


Out of the Frying Pan

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, McGenji Week 2017, Minor mention of vomit, Tengu Genji, but also Genji is monster hunting too, monster au, monster hunter mccree, not much is really explained it's just a half-formed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day Two: Safety/Survival--“Nice place,” McCree grumbled. “Decorate it all yourself?”“Count yourself lucky, hunter. Not many are allowed to see my private quarters,” Genji quipped. His voice was ragged, matching his appearance perfectly. He glanced around the hollow, taking in the damage to his wings and body one inch at a time. “In fact,” he continued, “most humans offer me treats for my protection.”McCree rolled his eyes at Genji. “Where have I heard that before?” he asked.





	Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> So I see a lot of Oni Genji which I love but like... sparrow? Crow? Tengu? Slash I have a big weakness for wings;;; I ended up writing a huge story for this day, then decided I didn't like it because it was way too long for this event and I couldn't explain enough of what was going on so I rewrote it into this in a few hours I hope you like.
> 
> Does this even fit into either of the prompts? I don't even know. Have some McGenji anyways.

“ _Come, this way, this way_ ,” the Leshy purred.

He was a massive, towering being that blocked out what little light could penetrate that far into the pine forest. The Leshy was old, with bushy brows that hung as low as his beard, and a beard that dragged through the thick carpeting of needles and leaf litter. The child that he led, with a tiny hand around his massive finger, was in awe of the giant monster.

She stopped screaming the moment she saw his bright green eyes in the forest. His kind words made her feel safe and warm. He looked funny, like an old man covered in leaves, and she was unsuspicious of his actions. She was under no trance, for the Leshy did not have magic that strong, but his kind words and playful smile were deceiving.

The Leshy tugged at the little girl’s arm as he guided her deep into the forest.

“ _This way there is fun_ ,” the Leshy soothed. “ _This way there are treats, and birdies_.”

Far enough back to stay hidden, but close enough to keep an eye on the goings-on, McCree pressed against the thick trunk of a pine tree. The Leshy had stopped more than once when McCree became too hasty. He knew that someone was in his forest that should not be, but there were more pressing matters on his mind. 

McCree’s breath clouded thick in front of his face. He glanced up at the sky through the pine needles; Genji was nowhere in sight. The last time McCree had seen him was at the start of the forest when Genji gave him a quick, fleeting kiss before slipping on his bright red mask and taking to the skies, leaving McCree on the ground. 

The clouds that had been gathering for weeks at the base of the mountains had grown thicker in the past few hours. The locals, in the broken English that they had, told Jesse and Genji that they needed to be careful. There was a huge snow storm coming.

They needed to save the children before it was too late. 

When the Leshy’s voice grew quieter, McCree peered around his tree. The Leshy and the little girl had moved far into the forest, giving Jesse plenty of room to follow after them at a safe distance. Just to be sure, McCree waited a few more moments before he moved after them.

His boots fell silently on the thick padding of needles and damp debris from the forest. The only clue that he was still on the right track were the huge footprints the Leshy left behind as he trundled through the forest.

He couldn’t be sure, but McCree thought he heard a fluttering of thick black wings above him. McCree glanced up but saw nothing. He turned his attention back to the Leshy and the little girl, and barely had enough time to notice the neon green eyes glaring in his direction before he dropped to the ground and swiveled his body behind the thick trunk of a tree. McCree’s heart raced, waiting for the repercussions. Leshys weren’t known for their excellent eyesight, but McCree was hard to miss, even in a dark forest. 

McCree waited for what felt like hours, pressed to the ground and barely daring to breathe. He stared up into the trees, Peacekeeper held close to his chest, hoping maybe to catch sight of Genji as he darted between the trees. They weren’t meant to interact with the Leshy directly, but McCree hoped that Genji would interfere if a tree monster decided to rampage against Jesse.

The Leshy murmured to the child.

And then everything fell silent. McCree couldn’t even hear a rustling of branches around him from Genji’s feet. It seemed they were both wary of the Leshy.

Jesse let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding when he heard the first chirping of little birds in the trees. Somewhere to his left, a branch shuddered and dropped a heavy load of snow. Jesse didn’t know for sure, but he prayed that it was Genji letting him know where he was. In this kind of situation, they couldn’t safely talk to each other.

Jesse, more comfortable now that he promise Genji was nearby, rolled onto his stomach and peered around the trunk of his tree. He could no longer see the Leshy. His eyes immediately went to the trees surrounding him, looking for one that might have had a face. He’d blown his cover for sure that time, and it would only be so long until the Leshy found him and squashed him with a big, heavy foot. 

McCree waited with baited breath. Hoping for the Leshy to start murmuring again. It was either that, or a tree two inches from McCree’s nose would spring to life and end him in a heartbeat. McCree waited for what felt like a year before he garnered the courage to shift himself up into a crouch and peer around his pine tree cover. Some lengths away, the little girl stood alone. She had her dress fisted in her hands, and there were big, fat tears streaking down her cheeks.

McCree’s first instinct was to run to her and then escape the forest, but he knew on a deeper, _smarter_ , level that he couldn’t. He could tell, knew that she was in no immediate danger. The Leshy was nowhere in sight, and that’s why she was crying. She was alone in a big, scary forest, a place where children were not meant to be alone. Jesse wondered if Genji had the same pang in his chest, wanting to rescue the child above all else. McCree had always had a soft spot for children, but he wasn’t sure if Genji shared the sentiment. Children certainly _liked_ him, though McCree could never figure out why. Maybe if the little girl had feathers, too, Genji would have been down there, scooping her up and out of the way.

McCree’s amber eyes darted all over for the Leshy, trying to spot it. Where in the _Hell_ was that thing? Every tree he looked at looked like just that, a damn tree. None of them had the telltale neon green eyes of a Leshy in disguise or a face carved into the bark.

Jesse waited even longer. Better safe than sorry.

Jesse waited until he could feel every tree breathing hotly down his neck, closing in on him from all around. This deep in a magical forest, there was no telling what he might run into. He kept an eye on the little girl, making sure in the corner of his vision that she was still safe from anything else that might be in the forest with them. The thick silence, broken only by a critter here or there, was starting to weigh down on McCree, making him crawl with anxiety. 

Still fearful in her clearing, the little girl began to whimper.

All too soon, her whimpers turned into full-blown wails.

McCree’s chest ached for her fear, but he forced himself to stay where he was. It seemed that no matter how long he waited, the Leshy was determined not to make a reappearance. Despite having that thought at the forefront of his mind, McCree spun the barrel on Peacekeeper and loaded in three iron bullets. It wouldn’t have any effect on other monsters if they decided to show up, but iron was a sure way to rot a fae, like a Leshy, from the inside out. 

He made sure that, as he approached the little girl, his steps were louder than normal so that she could hear him coming. It worked. She turned around with wide, red-rimmed eyes and stared at McCree long and hard before her sobbing broke out anew. McCree groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. He wished Genji was there with him. His pretty wings and soft face usually reassured people. Jesse couldn’t imagine what he looked like to this little girl. A rugged stranger with a scraggly beard and a massive gun? He probably looked like a whole new nightmare to her.

McCree fell into a stoop as he approached the girl, holding out his hand to her. He shifted Peacekeeper behind his back, hoping that it would reassure her that he wasn’t there to hurt her.

“Hey, little lady,” McCree greeted.

She screamed at Jesse’s greeting, turning and skittering away from him. She didn’t make it far, tripping over an exposed root and sobbing even louder as her dress caught under her foot and ripped with a _shrrrrrik_!

McCree’s eyes drooped shut in defeat. He could already hear Genji scolding and teasing him for scaring a little girl. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t as cute or as friendly looking as a Tengu!

“Hey,” McCree whispered, trying once more. He lowered into a crouch without moving from his spot. He kept his hand extended to the little girl, hoping it looked warmer and more inviting than he thought it did. 

_Kids love my wings_ , Genji’s voice teased in his head. McCree grumbled internally, willing his imaginary Genji to find someone else to bother for a while.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he promised. “I want to get you outta the forest so that you can see yer mommy an’ daddy, yeah?” McCree offered. 

Suddenly remembering the sweets that were meant for Genji, McCree retracted his hand and dug through the pockets of his coat, extracting a red bean-stuffed ball of mochi. He held that out for the girl. He knew that it didn’t look like much, and McCree himself was far more partial to lollipops or ice cream, but Genji gobbled mochi down like a ravenous beast. It was worth a shot, right?

“Do you like candy?” he asked. He did his best to make his voice lighter, more inviting like Genji’s or Angela’s. He was doubtful that it was working. “It’s tasty candy,” he promised. 

“My partner eats this a lot.” 

Jesse held back a long groan when the girl shivered and shook her head at McCree. He drew his hand back in and split the mochi with his fingers. He popped one half into his mouth, forcing a smile on his lips.

“Mm!” he hummed, playing it up as much as he could.

The little girl, covered in dirt and with pine needles sticking from her frizzy auburn hair, shook her head furiously. She continued to shake her head at McCree long after he tucked the mochi back into his pocket. Her eyes were focused somewhere far, far away from McCree. Just when he got the inkling that he needed to turn around, there was the sickening sound of pine needles crunching. The ground shook beneath McCree’s feet.

McCree whipped around lightning fast, his gun at the ready.

The Leshy was at his back already, his eyes blazing furiously. It bared its gnarled teeth at Jesse as it swung what must be an _entire Goddamned tree_ at McCree’s head. McCree barely had enough time to drop onto his back to dodge the tree, and then roll away when the Leshy smashed the tree down with a force that sent shockwaves through McCree’s entire body.

The little girl’s shrieking became background noise as McCree tucked his body out of harm’s way and then sprang to his feet. The Leshy roared at McCree, still brandishing his tree like a broadsword.

“Genji!” McCree yelled. He jumped and squished his body into a roll to get away from another swing of the Leshy’s tree. “Could use some help, darlin’!”

The Leshy screamed, piercing McCree’s ears and leaving them ringing for far too long. Jesse could sense the Leshy somewhere behind him—he wasn’t exactly sure how close it was, but knew that it was gaining on him—but he figured he had _just_ enough time to get a shot off.

Expertly, McCree jumped up from his somersault and leveled Peacekeeper at the Leshy, but in his brain alarms began to ring. The timing about it was all wrong. The Leshy was fast. Faster than McCree would ever think a Leshy could be. Granted, he had never worked with a Leshy before, but from descriptions, McCree assumed that they were, well, _dumb_. And _slow_.

This Leshy is anything but. 

He swung his tree with might and speed that rivaled a vampire. McCree had Peacekeeper up, and the bullet was nary a second out of the chamber before a pine tree swung full-force into McCree’s side.

Pain exploded through McCree’s body. He knew for a fact that something inside of him broke or ruptured, there was no way that everything was still intact after a blow like that. The pain doubled when McCree finally landed, his back connecting with the broadside of another pine tree before he tumbled down to the ground with a grunt.

Stars danced all across McCree’s closed eyes. The Leshy was screaming so loudly it sounded like thunder in McCree’s ears. At least he could take pride in getting a shot into the Leshy before he went down.

All McCree could think about was the pain. It crushed in on his body and made each of his bones feel shattered under his skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jesse found himself faintly questioning where in the world Genji was. His partner was supposed to have his back at all times, and McCree desperately needed him now more than ever.

The Leshy’s shouting demanded McCree’s attention, ripping his thoughts away from the hurt and betrayal that Genji hadn’t been there to save him from his death.

When he forced his eyes open to get a bead on his target, the world spun so fast that there were seventeen Leshys all running at McCree with three pine trees each. McCree’s stomach roiled, protesting against McCree’s very existence. Jesse groaned, faintly registering the little girl screaming somewhere in the background, but she was so far away from him.

McCree cursed himself as bile rose up his throat and pooled in his mouth. He choked it down, but it only made him feel sicker than before. McCree was going to have to update the Overwatch systems, if he got out of this forest alive, that Leshys were certainly not an entirely passive yet mischievous species, and could be driven to violence.

The Leshy’s lumbering steps were astounding in their speed. If he were in the right mind, McCree might have paid more attention to the Leshy’s top speed. All information would help Overwatch in the long run when it came to repeat missions with Leshys. The monster hurtled across the forest toward McCree, dodging trees like nobody’s business as he made a beeline for the downed hunter. McCree fumbled for Peacekeeper, but his trusty six-shooter was a glimmering spot outside his reach. McCree pawed for it blindly, hoping that if he died, he’d die with his gun in his hands. 

McCree’s body jostled up and down on the forest floor as the Leshy stampeded to him like a thundering elephant. McCree’s gun was so close. _Where was Genji_? He could feel the heat sizzling on the barrel from the iron bullet. _Did Genji leave him to die_? He could see the empty chamber where he needed to slide in more iron. _Everyone warned him_. The bullets weighed heavy on McCree’s belt. _Genji was just another monster, looking out for only himself_. If he wasn’t smashed to death first, maybe he could shove an iron bullet into the Leshy’s eye. 

The next step the Leshy took had McCree bouncing off the ground as if he were on a trampoline and someone was jumping three inches away from him. 

A screech unlike any other pierced McCree’s ear. He howled at the noise, his hands slamming of their own accord over his ears. He groaned through the noise, squirming to get away from his doom. The bile, once settled in his stomach, threatened to make another appearance. How the mighty have fallen, he thought. Gabe would be ashamed of him, cowering from a forest fae. 

The screeching was interrupted only by more booming hollers from the Leshy. McCree turned his head blearily from Peacekeeper, still scrabbling for it. The barrel was within reach of his fingertips, if only he could stretch a little farther, he could shoot the Leshy before it killed him, even if it was with silver rather than iron. Even a small victory was a victory.

McCree’s fingers tightened around Peacekeeper. He twisted his body like a snake and hoisted the gun up as high as he could.

McCree caught the tail end of… _whatever_ was happening.

The Leshy, screaming gutturally, pawed frantically at the air. Its pine tree was long gone. McCree watched in a confusing swirl of confusion and horror, and sheer awe as the top half of the Leshy slid slowly backward until its torso collapsed away from its legs. The legs that had been tapping away, like fresh squid that had soy sauce poured over it, began to walk and walk until they bumped into a tree and collapsed, as well. The Leshy gurgled from the ground. Sapphire blood pooled around both halves of its body.

McCree turned his attention to the Leshy’s attacker. His consciousness was fading fast, the pain taking over his body, but he needed to see his savior.

Genji, _bless him_ , stood with his back to McCree. His expansive wings were spread wide, reaching high into the trees and for miles on either side of his body, a threatening stance if McCree had ever seen one from the Tengu. It wasn’t often that he flared his wings, making himself look bigger. He blocked out most of the light falling on McCree, but the hunter could still see the red mask that his partner wore, the bright yellow eyes staring down unblinking at the Leshy as it grabbed frantically at the air in its last throes of life.

Genji glanced over his shoulder at McCree, his arms held in front of him, katana brandished and dripping in cobalt blood. Jesse couldn’t see Genji’s face, but he hoped that the other wasn’t angry at McCree for slipping up against something as simple as a fae.

Genji was halfway to sliding his sword back into his sheath when his legs were swept out from under him.

McCree watched in absolute horror as the Leshy, holding onto the last dregs of both its life and its strength, whipped Genji’s body high above the ground. McCree knew how heavy Genji was—a full-grown man with the added weight of his wings and hunting gear wasn’t exactly a feather—but the Leshy’s struggling arm whipped Genji around like a child with a ragdoll.

The scream was halfway out of McCree’s mouth when the Leshy threw Genji across the forest, nailing his back against a tree. Genji’s head and body slumped, but he remained propped against the tree. 

It wasn’t until Jesse’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head that he realized that a thick branch protruding from Genji’s chest was keeping him upright.

\--

McCree fought his way into consciousness when his back hit the hard ground. His entire body fought against him with a passion as McCree peeled his eyes open. Thick snow drifted all around him, piling up on his lashes and his clothes.

Genji was some distance from him with his mask pushed up onto the top of his head. The snow was thick on his wings, belying just how long he had been still. He was perched on his knees as he heaved up a mouthful of bright, neon green blood. It pooled in the snow, dripping from his mouth in long, gooey strands. Genji’s eyes flickered over to Jesse.

He saw the flash of fear in them as Genji’s hands flew to his stomach, shaky as they were. He pressed down on his gut, attempting to conceal something or other from McCree. Even as dazed and woozy as McCree was, he could see the bright green seeping between Genji’s fingers and staining his black clothes. There was a pool of it under his knees.

“Genji,” McCree whispered. He reached out weakly for Genji, but his arm fell to the ground with a thud.

\--

For the second time, McCree found himself struggling to wake up from a haze of pain as he was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. It was easier to open his eyes that time around.

And that time, Genji was on the ground next to him. One wing was squished under his body, the other stretched out behind him, leading McCree to think that he’d fallen and stayed there. His lips, slightly open, were stained bright green, and so were his teeth. There was a trail of it leading to the ground pressing against his cheek, and it slowly oozed from his mouth and collected in a puddle.

His face was pale, more so than usual, and it cast dark shadows under his cheekbones and across his neck. McCree rolled closer to Genji, but the pain that wracked his body made it impossible to do much more. 

\--

The next time McCree woke up, he was shivering, and his stomach was yowling at him demanding food. He groaned as he forced his arms under his body and shoved himself upright. The world around him swam, even with his eyes closed. He must have gotten extremely drunk the night before for his hangover to be _this_ bad. 

Jesse scrubbed a shaking hand over his face, licking his lips at the cottony feel all throughout his mouth and throat. He reached out blindly for a bottle of water that he normally kept close to his bedside, but found something significantly different than hard plastic.

McCree, unknowingly at first, wrapped his fingers tight around Genji’s arm. The Tengu groaned but offered no further protest. Jesse pushed himself to sit up, cursing when his head hit the top of _something_.

McCree hissed through the pain, bringing a hand up to his throbbing head. If there was one thing to make a headache worse, it was smacking your noggin against what felt like a fucking rock. Jesse pressed down hard on the wounded area, willing the blinding pain to go away. Next to him, Genji groaned again. He shifted, pulling Jesse with him.

Jesse’s arms swept out from under him, and he collapsed onto his chest. His chin smacked against the ground, and he bit back a yelp of pain at the shock that rattled his teeth and skull.

“Genji, you shit,” McCree grumbled, rubbing now at his sore jaw. “If you stole all the damn blankets _again_ , I’m gonna—”

McCree cut himself off when he looked down, ready to find all of his blankets huddled to one side of the bed. There were no blankets to be seen. He was on top of one of Genji’s wings, and just thinking about the repercussions of squishing and ruffling Genji’s feathers had him shivering with dread. Genji’s other wing was wrapped around McCree, keeping him penned in close to Genji’s side.

Jesse could barely see anything other than Genji. Whatever shelter Genji had dragged them to was dark, and cramped. It smelled like mold, and it made McCree choke on his breath when he realized just how awful the stench was. Behind him, breaking through Genji’s ruffled feathers every few inches, were rays of light. It was blinding, and McCree looked away before long. 

The longer he took in the situation; the more Jesse realized just how cold he was. His breath clouded in front of his face in white puffs. Even Genji was shivering next to him. 

At least a few of McCree’s questions were answered. They were not at base in his bed—or Genji’s coalition of blankets that he liked to call a nest—and he had not drunk himself silly the night before. Jesse almost wished that he had. It would have made waking up like this slightly more tolerable.

McCree awkwardly wiggled and shimmied himself backward until he had escaped the snare of Genji’s wings around his body. He watched as each strand of every feather shifted as he moved. He was going to owe Genji _hours_ of grooming his wings after this. There was no way Genji was going to let Jesse live this down until he’d been lavished in attention and every feather was pristine once more. McCree was not looking forward to it.

McCree’s knees dipped and hit snow first. It was even more awkward to shuffle his broad chest and shoulders out of their hiding place. McCree kept his head low until he was certain that he wouldn’t hit himself and rattle everything around again.

Jesse’s blaring headache was only made worse by the obnoxiously white snow. It stretched on forever in every direction, broken only by sparse sprinklings of pine trees. McCree barely recognized it as the forest they had been in with the Leshy. McCree dragged a hand over his face, praying that the little girl was safe.

McCree took stock of their surroundings for a few moments more before squeezing himself back into the hollowed-out tree trunk that Genji found for them to hide in. It certainly wasn’t the _best_ hide-out, but McCree still had all his fingers and toes, and he was alive to complain about the cold. An old, rotting tree on the forest floor was better than nothing.

When McCree managed to squeeze himself back into the tree trunk, Genji had cracked his eyes open. Green blood had dried in trails from the corners of his mouth, and there was a patch of it against his cheek. It flaked away in crumbly flecks as he worked his jaw back and forth, beginning to wake himself up more.

“Nice place,” McCree grumbled. He noticed the way Genji curled his sensitive nose against McCree’s stinky breath. It wasn’t as if it was McCree’s fault that he didn’t have access to a toothbrush or toothpaste. “Decorate it all yourself?”

Genji’s eyes rolled slowly, but he cracked the tiniest smile at McCree as the human settled himself down, pressed tightly against Genji’s chest once more. He reached up with his thumb, swiping away the streaks of dried blood on Genji’s chin.

“Count yourself lucky, hunter. Not many are allowed to see my private quarters,” Genji quipped. His voice was ragged, matching his appearance perfectly. He glanced around the hollow, taking in the damage to his wings and body one inch at a time. “In fact,” he continued, “most humans offer me treats for my protection.”

McCree rolled his eyes at Genji. “Where have I heard that before?” he asked.

He fished in his pockets anyway, finding the half-eaten ball of mochi. It was stale from being out in the air for so long, and a little flatter than normal from being under McCree for even longer. Knowing that Genji didn’t have the energy to move, McCree held it to Genji’s lips and watched as the Tengu lapped at the treat with the tip of his tongue.

McCree found himself desperate for a bite, but he knew that Genji’s body needed the energy far more than he did. The last thing he needed was to have Genji die out in the middle of nowhere because his body didn’t have the stamina to heal itself properly. Although, if Genji had the energy to be snarky, he was probably healthier than McCree gave him credit for.

“I don’t have anything else,” McCree sighed. Genji began to nibble at the flat mochi. “I’ll have to go out and find something.”

Genji lifted his head from the bottom of the log, taking a bigger bite of the mochi before settling again and thoughtfully chewing. 

“Course, I wouldn’t hafta go out ‘n’ get somethin’ if you hadn’t been so reckless,” McCree needled.

Genji furrowed his thick brows at Jesse as he swallowed thickly around his bite of mochi. “I would not have needed to be reckless if you had been more careful,” he argued.

McCree frowned. He had a litany of reasons why he hadn’t been careful, but he knew that it would all end in a waste of energy for the both of them. The last thing they needed was to be wiped out from exhaustion over _arguing_. Jesse sighed and rolled onto his side as best as he could. Genji winced at the shifting of his feathers but kept quiet otherwise. He nibbled more at the mochi when McCree brought it back to his green-stained lips.

“’m sorry,” McCree finally said. Genji arced a fluffy eyebrow at him. “I wasn’t bein’ careful like I shoulda.”

Genji chewed on his piece of mochi for far longer than was necessary, just to give himself something to do while he contemplated his response.

“And perhaps I should not have underestimated the Leshy,” Genji said.

McCree snorted. “Imagine Reyes,” he said, doing his best to distract from the sour mood. “He’ll tan our hides, give us the whole damn lecture ‘bout safety with monsters while on the job.”

Genji smiled weakly. “He will be even more upset because it was a fae.”

McCree groaned loudly. “I won’t never hear the end of it.”

“Neither will I,” Genji agreed.

They fell quiet for so long, if it weren’t for Genji softly chewing on his mochi, McCree would have thought he fell back asleep. 

“Promise me that you will be more careful in the future,” Genji mused, rousing McCree from his light doze.

He stirred next to Genji, shifting to look at the Tengu. He looked worse for wear, but what little color McCree could see in his cheeks was starting to come back. 

“I’ll promise if you do the same, sugar,” McCree said. “Can’t go and have our only monster on the team get himself hurt ‘cause he didn’t listen to what the boss man had’ta say ‘bout safety an’ all that.”

Genji chuckled. “No, we cannot have that.”

“Plus, how’m I gon’ getcha to yer brother if yer in pieces?” McCree asked. “He already did that to ya once; I don’t think it’d be a good time for a fight if yer all tore up again. It just ca’int work that way.”

“No, it cannot,” Genji agreed.

He shifted to press his lips against McCree’s, who let it happen.

Until he remembered the blood all over Genji’s face. He recoiled, mocking a few retching noises as he pulled away from Genji, sending the Tengu into soft laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I miiight expand this into its own longer story? Especially with the other stuff I already have written but I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments? Or hit me up on Twitter @Nonmudering I'm just a shy lil author looking for some Overwatch pals.


End file.
